xmefandomcom-20200213-history
Blob
Blob is a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. He joined the group after working as a strong man at monster truck shows. History Fred Dukes worked as a strong man at monster truck shows. During one of these shows, he was cheered on by members of the crowd. After pulling on the trucks and standing on the fenders, Fred took a bow. He proceeded to fall after slipping, causing the crowd to laugh and Fred to become embarrassed before becoming angry. He took his anger out on the walls in his dressing room by punching them before being confronted by Mystique in her Raven Darkholme guise. The latter offered him a position at Bayville High School, which he accepted and closed the door unknowingly on Wolverine and Jean Grey, who had come to recruit him. On his first day at Bayville, he was confused about where his class was and asked Duncan Matthews for help. The latter insulted him and he responded by ripping a locker of the wall, planning to harm Duncan with it until the intervention of Jean Grey. She helped him and he thanked her. During lunch, he loaded his plate up with more food than any other student and as he walked to his table, he interpreted laughing by schoolmates as being directed towards him. Blob shouted for the students to stop laughing at him and began causing chaos in the cafeteria, Jean approaching him once more but nearly being hit by Blob as he lost control, though he regained his senses before he could do any harm to her. After Magneto completed Asteroid M, the Brotherhood approached the X-Men with the intent of besting them in battle so that they could gain a place among Magneto's new world order. When confronting the group, Blob attacked Kitty Pryde, telling her that she was staying behind as he slammed into her. Though she managed to phase through, she was still weakened by the attack and passed out afterward. The victors of the individual matches, Blob, Avalanche, Quicksilver and Rogue, were then taken to Asteroid M by a magnetic ball. Lance was able to secure a date with Kitty to the Bayville High School Sadie Hawkins dance, the Brotherhood finding out and mocking him after he returned home, Blob saying that he was "Lance for romance." Blob furthered that they would not be caught dead at what he called a "stupid dance", though began changing tunes when Boom Boom said that she was considering asking him and offered that the entire group go, leading Blob to attend the dance, where he became tired alongside Toad. Nightcrawler, after having his dimension traveling powers slowed by Forge, had caused for creatures from that dimension to appear within theirs. Blob and Toad spotted one as it came before them and after Toad asked what it was, Blob said that he did not want to find out. However, the two were able to subdue the creature as Blob sat on it, telling the arriving X-Men that he had no problem in besting it but removing his posterior when Forge teleported it to another dimension. When Mystique returned to the Brotherhood's home and by extension her own, the group looked at her until Boom Boom came downstairs and nearly got into a confrontation with her, creating a ball of her power that Blob quickly handed to Toad before ejecting him to another room so he could single-handedly take the brunt of the blast. After this, Mystique revealed that she had brought along Scarlet Witch to assist the group in their fights against the X-Men from then on and the entire team hid from her as she used her powers to attack Pietro, the group being hit simultaneously when she made Avalanche's powers backfire by having the insides of the roof fall over them. The Brotherhood took control of a shopping mall, the X-Men learning about it from Mystique posing as Charles Xavier and coming there to stop them. Blob confronted Spyke in a room by himself, telling him that he wanted to hurt him after being warned to leave him alone as Spyke did not want to do the same to him and beginning to throw televisions at him before Spyke pulled a lever that made Blob appear on all of the televisions. He smiled at his own image though while he was distracted, Spyke destroyed the televisions, setting off sparks in front of Blob who exclaimed that he could not see. Cyclops was antagonized by Toad afterward, not being able to attack him with precision due to Toad taking his visor. However, Rogue joined the battle and gave them back to him, Blob seconds later approaching the two and being blasted by Cyclops into a pool of water that he completely drained of any liquid once he fell in. Wanda then entered the fray and was successful in combating and besting the X-Men, causing Blob to express with glee that the group had finally beaten them. After his capture, Blob was taken to Area 51 in Nevada. The X-Men and Brotherhood arrived to save him and the others, Blob breaking out of his constraint, the acid from the Sentinel and joining the group in escaping. While doing so, he was briefly halted due to his size but was helped out by Shadowcat. Blob watched Toad as he donned Quicksilver's costume and the ensuring frustration on the part of Lance in regards to it, questioning why they would have to clean the room of a traitor and suggesting they dump Quicksilver's old things after Lance said the group should clean up. Lance followed this up by using his powers to send Quicksilver's belongings outside, Blob being hit by the belongings as they went out the window and going outside with them. While at school, Lance had an encounter with Gambit, the latter saying that the Brotherhood was needed for an impending objective and Lance racing home to warn Blob and Toad just as Blob had finished stuffing Quicksilver's things into a closet. Gambit arrived and combat the group, Blob trying to attack him, only to be tripped and then have Toad fall on him while Gambit relaying that Magneto wished for the group to bust out Pietro, who had been captured since they had last seen him. Blob took part in the rescue, attempting to break him out and telling Pietro that he was going to get his hands on him with the others after they were done. Following the saving, Blob left the scene and returned home with Toad and Avalanche, being visited again by Gambit who mocked them and said that they would be given a mentor so they could have another chance at proving they were not failures, revealing Quicksilver who the group charged at before he warned them that messing wit him would mean bothering his father. Personality Powers and abilities Trivia Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Article stubs